Friendly Greeting
by KieranKeychain
Summary: This is how the meeting of Chris and Sheva appears from Shevas POV, and also how they dealt with their first attack. First fanfic so please be nice :D R&R but most of all...enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Friendly Greeting

The air was humid, the sun was practically supernova, and the ground was reminiscent of a barren wasteland. But the Earth had not been destroyed or damaged, no, this was Africa. My home, my love, and i would do anything to protect it. I was raised by mercenaries, trained in the art of combat. Now i was a member of the BSAA. I was happy in the fact that i knew i was doing something good for the world, as were the rest of the members, scattered around the globe. I was standing in the middle of a village, arranging to meet an American agent for a team mission. His name was Chris Redfield. I looked up his files, a large thick folder containing facts about the many situations he has been in, all of which were nothing short of heroic. It was an honour to even get the chance to meet him. As i looked around the village, so beautiful and idyllic, yet there was a strange sense of menace lingering in the air, so bitter you could practically taste it. Just then a huge car appeared and out came the man id read about in the files. Short brown hair, muscled build, yes, this was definitely Chris Redfield. He walked towards me with such nonchalance that we could be meeting for a friendly chat, rather than a deadly mission. My name is Sheva Alomar. And this is my story.

"Hey there, I'm Chris" said the legendary agent.

"Hi there, I'm Sheva" i replied coolly, though inside i was shaking with nerves. "I've been assigned for this mission to put the locals at ease, I'm sure they won't take too kindly to Americans trespassing"

"Thanks, shall we head up the village?" He asked, obviously confused as to what to do.

"Sure, lets head up" i smiled.

As we were walking up, i looked around and was startled as to how this village reminded me of when i was 7 years old and... no! i shook my head as if to shake the bad memories out of my head. I was past that now, stronger wiser, and more determined. But one thing hadnt changed...my hatred for Umbrella, the corporation that killed my parents. With a new determined stride, i walked beside Chris, my partner, and headed towards the butcher shop, not knowing what was in store for us.


	2. Chapter 2

2. First Encounter

As we were walking to the butcher shop, I took in my surroundings. Looking at the small, cramped houses packed haphazardly next to each other, I couldn't help but see a horrible beauty. For even though the house were of a poor quality, they showed the resilience of my people, something I hoped I had inherited. The locals reminded me of an antique locket, they appeared cold and harsh on the outside, but allow them to open up and you could get know a marvellous and loyal person. I looked at Chris, who appeared confident on the outside, but seemed to exude an air of discomfort. He turned to look at me with a confused expression, and I was wondering why that was when I realised I had been staring at him. "_Damn it Sheva, don't make him feel uncomfortable" _I thought. I smiled at him, but he was already looking ahead, focusing on the mission.

The gravel crunched under my leather boots with an almost deafening crunch in the unnatural quiet that filled the village. The sun was scorching and I could feel thin beads of sweat on my neck. I was used to the heat so it wasn't nearly as bad for me as it was for Chris, who skin was glistening like diamonds. As we turned the corner we saw a group of villagers kicking a sack. Ice gripped around my heart as I heard a muffled cry for help, then watched as the sack went limp. I could feel tears stinging at my eyes but fought them back. _"I won't show weakness, not in front of anyone" _I reminded myself bitterly. Chris tried to act oblivious to the brutality that had just taken place in front of his eyes, but I could tell he was unnerved, as his steps quickened and his voice went higher only slightly. "C'mon, can't keep the butcher waiting" said Chris, his voice breaking on the last words.

After a few minutes of walking, we saw the shop, we both calmly walked up to the front door.  
"Aaah, Sheva Alomar and Chris Redfield" The butcher growled "come in through the side door" then he made a noise, halfway between a bark and a laugh, but it was gravelly. I wasn't sure that he was an easy person to befriend. When we went in, the place was dark and the air was thick with the scent of raw meat and blood, he led us to a table where he opened a cache consisting of 2 handguns and enough ammo to last the both of us a while. "Destination coordinates?" I asked while checking my gun was in proper condition and reloading it. Chris seemed impressed at my skill with a gun. After the butcher told us where to go, we went to the exit. The midday sun was dazzling after the darkness of the shop. We were temporarily blinded for a moment. We walked down a small path that sloped downwards slightly, walled in by uneven planks of wood being used for a makeshift fence. At the bottom of the path was a decaying body of a goat, I gagged and had to look away. I looked at Chris to see his reaction, but all he showed was a small grimace showing his disgust. We walked through an open doorway into a house, and from nowhere a local villager came and lunged at Chris. Acting from instincts and adrenaline, I did a graceful pirouette around the villager and gave him a right kick to the temple. He crumpled to the floor almost instantly. "What was that!?" I gasped, more out of shock than fatigue.  
"It was like no zombie I've ever seen" he replied, appearing just as stunned as I was by what had just happened.

We carried on till we were in a shaded alley, the cool air was like an ice cold glass of water in a desert, and I relished it for a moment, allowing it to cool me. Then all of a sudden, people were climbing over wire fences and through doors, clambering over each other to get to us. Chris and I readied our guns and shot a few down, but it was useless, just a waste of ammo.  
"There's just no end to them!" I shouted over the moans of the villagers.  
"Quick, Sheva, get in that building!" Chris bellowed over the noise, pointing to a gray building.  
I ran as fast as I could but saw a female local running towards me, she wore a faded yellow vest and green skirt, with a polka dotted headscarf. She has a ferocious beauty about her, and she would have been pretty if her face had not been twisted with rage and hostility. I executed a perfect twist kick which caused her to stumble into the men and knock them all over. I got into the house and Chris barred the door.

As soon as I was in I contacted HQ  
"HQ this is Sheva Alomar, we have been ambushed" I informed them.  
"The mission still stands" a monotone voice replied  
"What?! This is insane, there are villagers after us!" Chris growled his face livid with fury. He seemed exasperated. This was the first id seen him let his guard down.  
"The mission still stands" repeated the voice, in the same bored tone.  
"Fine!" Chris spoke more calmly now, but it was a deadly calm.

I looked around the building, seeing a manner of weapons and blades about, _"These aren't your average kitchen utensils" _I thought. "_This mission is gonna be a lot harder than I thought"._ I looked at Chris, who just looked at me with kindness in his eyes and said "Let's go"

I followed him, not caring where he took me, for as long as he was near, I felt safe.


End file.
